Midnight Call
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SuiKa/ The one time she ignored his every call, he showed up at her place and sneaked in through her window mere minutes after his last call. Whether that was to annoy her relentlessly or because he was legitimately concerned about her being alive or not, she would likely never know. It was probably both anyway. POST-CANON. ONESHOT.


**Title: **midnight call  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning(s):** Swearing. Innuendos.  
**Comments:** first time actually trying to write a legitimately IC suika thing so DONT JUDGE ME TOO HARSHLY OKAY?

* * *

She didn't want to.

She was dizzy and exhausted, every muscle in her body aching and crying out for rest from the overly long hours of today's shift—so she didn't _want_ to answer the damn phone. Especially not when she knew exactly who it was.

Persistent bastard, he was—he probably wouldn't stop calling unless she picked up.

Well, that wasn't true. The one time she ignored his every call, he showed up at her place and sneaked in through her window mere minutes after his last call. Whether that was to annoy her relentlessly or because he was legitimately concerned about her being alive or not, she would likely never know. _(It was probably both anyway.)_

God, her stupid boyfriend was too much to handle, sometimes.

Sighing, Karin reached for the ringing phone on her nightstand, ruby eyes half lidded as she swiped her finger across the screen and took the call.

"What?" she muttered, sounding all too tired and annoyed. She threw an arm over her face, sinking into the mattress again.

Suigetsu whistled lowly in response. "So sweet," he drawled, snickering a little. "Love ya greetings, toots."

Groaning, she rubbed a hand at her face. "What do you want, Suigetsu? I'm too tired to deal with your bullshit tonight."

"Can't a guy call his lady to see if she's alright?"

She almost wanted to smile at this, corners tugging up despite her effort to refrain herself, and snorted in order to cover up the reaction she was sure he knew of.

"Like you actually worry about me," she retorted, rolling her eyes. "And anyway, when the hell did I become a lady?"

There was a sharp laugh, then, one that made her heart flutter a little bit. She cursed him in her mind. Since when had she become one of those girls who let themselves feel weak in the knees when the man they held feelings for did something inane and casual?

"Ya sure got a point there, toots," he said. There was something in the way he delivered the line that told her he was probably grinning. "Besides," his voice dropped a little, tone dripping with the most sensual of edges. "I'd know firsthand, wouldn't I?"

Feeling a blush creep on her neck, Karin sprung up on the bed, eyes narrowed and a snarl on her lips. "If you're trying to turn this conversation into phone sex I'm gonna hang up right now, you asshole," she warned harshly.

He laughed again, and she imagined him leaning back lazily in his unkempt living room chair, head thrown back and grin razor sharp. "Well don't ya take all the fun away," he said slowly, lazily. "What's bitin' ya in the ass tonight?"

Gritting her teeth, she tightly said, "I told you—I'm in no mood for your bullshit! I've had enough to deal with today!" She threw herself back on the bed, elbowing her pillow. "I don't need you annoying me tonight—I just want to_sleep_, goddamnit."

There was a pause, then. For a moment, she almost thought he'd hung up on her. A frown passed her lips, wondering if she went a bit too far.

But then in a tone she would call almost soft, he asked, "What's wrong, Karin?"

The concern in his voice, the rare display of solemnity from his character, made her shoulders slump and her head tip back. She sighed, long and slow, letting her frustrations seep away.

"It's just been a… hard day of work."

"Anyone's ass need a beatin' from good ol' Suigetsu?"

She smiled, then, shaking her head and letting out a light laugh. "Maybe," she said. Just as she heard him take a breath to say something, she went on, "But I'm not giving you shit until you agree to let me have the first punch."

There was a silence, but she was sure she could hear him smirking. "Course', toots," he drawled. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

She smirked. "As long as we're clear on that."

He laughed again. Her belly flopped.

"Now," he said. "Start from scratch. I wanna hear everythin'."

Her eyes lifted to the ceiling, and she began to talk. "Well…"

.

.

.

.

"Can I come over now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Snort.

"I don't wanna play footsie in bed with you, Suigetsu."

"Can't say that's what I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of, you know, rolling around the sheets. Naked."

Pause.

"You beneath me. Moaning. Writhing. Begging for more."

"…I don't beg."

"I _beg_ to differ."

"…"

"So can I?"

"You're a fucking retard."

"You sayin' yes?"

"…Fine. _But_ you'll have to rub my feet first."

Groan. "You serious?"

"_Yes_."

".._Fine_."

* * *

_Lily wanted me to write SuiKa so I did a little drabble to practice for her actual request. I'm worried I didn't handle them well, but I hope I did! _

**DeepPoeticGirl**


End file.
